prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Mapleshade of the Dark Forest/Here's my theory. Part 8.
The Epics now could not ever be woken up, unless a wizard found a special code that would break the spell and give the Epic back their energy.... Meanwhile, Noot could no longer hear the sounds of battle fill the air. So she dug herself up and popped back into sight, which made a couple Saplettes pass out. (XD) Noot grabbed the Keystones and flew to the Epic Subspace. She saw five colored stone statues of...THE EPICS??? Noot zoomed over to Florafox and tried to wake her up. No luck! She tried the same thing with the other Epics. No luck either. Noot wailed in frustration. But she knew that the Epics were strong and would come back someday. So, with lots of effort, she dragged the Epics, one by one, into their subspaces where they would sit until somebody came along with a code. Noot flew back down and grabbed the Keystones. She flew arounf the whole island searching for a safe place to keep them. She finally came to the Academy. The Academy was floating in the air, useless for wizards, since they could not fly to it. So Noot thought, ''This is the best place for the Keystones! ''She flew up to the Academy's giant double doors and opened them. Noot zoomed around, trying to find a place for them. She finally came to The Great Hall, which had five silver pedestals. They were marked with blue, red, gray, green, and ice blue crystals. She put the Keystones on their pedestals. The Academy began to light up in a yellow flashing ball of light. After a few minutes, this stopped. Noot flew back down and noticed that there was a portal right underneath her! Out of curiosity, she ran inside the portal. It took her straight back to The Great Hall. She exited again, and this time she stopped, floating in midair. She turned back around, went inside, and she saw a gray sort-of forest nymph. He had short, spiky white hair, soft orangish-yellow eyes, a forked golden tail, and glittering gold wings that were much bigger than Noot's. He was wearing a short red cape with gold trim and blue lining. The cape was pinned together with a pin shaped like a sparkle. He had navy blue pants with a red belt, and was holding a golden book in his right hand. "Hello, little squirrely girl! I'm Gale, keeper of the Academy! Students have yet to come here, but I will be waiting for them! What's your name and proffesion, squirrely girl?" "Hey! I am NOT a squirrel! I am a guide to the island! The name's Noot. Glad to meet ya!" "Noot? That's an interesting name! Where'd you get it?" "Oh, I named myself since the Water Warden didn't give me a formal name. She/he just named me 'guide'." "Wait... The Wardens? Who are they?" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THE WARDENS ARE???!!!" "No." "Well, I'll tell you all I know. It all starts with seven families..." Noot took three straight hours to tell Gale all she knew. At last she wrapped it up with, "Well, that's it! I have yet to know the future. And you will know the future when we are in the future so you can add to my story in your head. See ya! I'm gonna go build a house." Noot turned and flew to the exit. "Noot, wait! I can help you build your house!" "Wow! Thanks, Gale. That'd be great! Let's hop to it, then!" The two magic flying creatures flew out of the Academy in search of a place to build Noot's house... To be continued. Part Nine coming soon! Bye for now!!! ~Shadow Category:Blog posts